


Well-Earned

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Fight (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kink, Playful punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Kurt reprimands Diane for her behavior at the Republican Fundraiser, in the bedroom





	Well-Earned

**Author's Note:**

> Another scene filler with McHart, this time from S3E2.

“You’ve been a bad girl, Miss Lockhart.”

“What happened to Missus McVeigh?”

“When you’re a bad girl, you’re Miss Lockhart.”

“A bad girl!”

“You heard me.” Kurt walked up behind Diane and buried his face in her neck. “Bad. Girl.”

“Oh come on. I had no choice,” she protested. 

“You did. And now you’re going to be punished.”

He unzipped her dress, trailing a finger down her back as he did. She shivered at the touch of him.

Diane let her dress fall to the floor as she stepped out of it and her heels.

With one hand, Kurt unhooked her bra then placed the length of his body against hers. “Take everything off, leave your hose on the bed,” he ordered, quiet enough to send a jolt to her core.

He then set to work on ridding himself of his own clothing, starting with his cuff links, shirt, then worked his way down. Kurt placed his tie on the bed next to her newly discarded panty hose and finished undressing.

Diane spun around as she took off her watch then her earrings and placed her hands behind her back, locking her fingers as she pushed out her chest. Her nipples stiffened as she watched him take off his boxers.

“I’m ready.”

He kicked off his socks and shoes then proceeded with the orders. “Sit on the bed, hands clasped in front of you.”

She grinned on the inside, knowing where he was going with this all while trying not to betray her arousal.

Diane climbed on the bed and did as instructed, awaiting his next move.

Kurt grabbed her hose and proceeded to tie her hands together. “Tug once.”

She did as instructed, knowing he wanted to make sure there was enough room for her to move and to ensure he wasn’t cutting off her circulation. When she proved there were no problems, he continued on.

“You’ve been a very naughty girl, Miss Lockhart. Stand and bend over the bed.”

Again, she did as instructed, with a little help from her husband, this time offering her posterior.

Kurt rubbed his hand over her ass and spanked her once, pulling a playful yelp from her. They’d played this game before and they’d agreed not to take it past a few stinging smacks, leaving nothing she’d feel the next day.

He spanked her a few more times, just enough to leave a few pink marks before he ordered her to stand in front of him.

She did and Kurt looked up to her face to ensure she was still playing along. Once confirmed, he slid a hand down her torso, and stated simply, “arms up.” Kurt slid his fingers over her slit and delighted at how wet she’d gotten.

Kurt slid his foot between her legs and nudged them further apart.

“Look at me,” he growled.

She looked down at him as he slipped a single finger into her wet slit.

Diane shivered with a quiet whimper as he teased her, begging for more on the tip of her tongue.

Kurt moved his hand up to her clit and began circling it, never once coming into contact with it. 

Her hips bucked forward. “Please?”

“Not yet.”

He knew her body quite well and decided to continue to have a little fun with her. His finger made smaller and smaller circles, closing in on her clit but as soon as he got too close, he slid it back down into her slit.

Diane’s legs began to shake slightly, in anticipation. “McVeigh, please.” She panted.

He grinned. “On the bed.”

Kurt rose and helped her on her back and nudged her to the middle of the bed. He continued his assault with a single finger, sliding it in her once, pumping hard then between her folds and over her lips.

This continued on for a few minutes before Diane was almost dripping, begging for where she needed him most. “God, please?”

He licked his fingers clean and began stroking himself. “Hands above your head.”

She did as she was told and watched Kurt straddle her stomach, still stroking himself. “Tell me where you want this cock.”

Diane bit her lower lip, watching him continue to take his length in his hand. He stopped himself to rub his thumb over his slit then leaned forward to put it in her mouth. She took it greedily and sucked it hard as though it were his cock.

“Tell me,” he rumbled.

“In my pussy. Please?”

He arched an eyebrow then climbed off of her. “On your side, away from me.”

Diane’s stomach sank. She knew that look and it meant he had something nasty in mind, which she knew she’d end up loving. Still…

“Hands in front of your chest, relax.”

He crawled up behind her and pushed the entirety of his body against hers. She wiggled her butt into him, excited for what was to come.

Kurt chuckled into her shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her lower abdomen. He moved his leg over hers to pin her legs together before pushing his hard length through her thighs.

To reposition himself, he reached between them and placed his cock at her entrance, just low enough to continually hit her slit but not slide in. Kurt replaced his hand around her abdomen and began fucking her.

Diane whimpered. “But… Wait.”

He grinned. “You think you deserve this cock?” He fucked her harder as she struggled against her restraints, against his leg’s placement holding her in place, against his movements.

“Yes! Please? I’m sorry.”

He pumped faster.

Diane clasped her hands together, turning her knuckles white as she continued to beg. “Please god. This is cruel.”

He grunted into her neck as his hand moved closer to her slit. Kurt placed his thumb on her throbbing clit and pressed into her.

“Oh god! Thank you!” Diane pushed back into him as much as she could, her body still begging for more.

Kurt slowed his hips and buried is face in her neck. “Fuck me and we’ll see if you’ve earned it.”

She rocked her hips from side to side as best she could before pulling them forward and pushing them backwards, fucking him back.

“Please? I’m sorry. I…” She begged, almost breathlessly.

He placed a kiss on the top of her neck as he moved his hand to her lower tummy, slowing her movements.

She stopped, not sure where this was going but prayed he was going to relieve her tension.

Kurt moved his leg from around hers and lifted her thigh as he reached down between them and slid his hard cock deep within her.

Diane let out a loud, grateful thank you moan. He replaced his hand back on her hip as she relaxed her leg around him.

Grateful, she began pushing back on him. Kurt met her thrusts and mere moments later, Diane felt her orgasm nearing.

“Please,” she begged.

“Please what? Hm?” He pulsed harder, knowing exactly where she was going.

“It’s… I’m coming!” Stars exploded behind her eyes as she came hard on his cock.

Kurt stilled himself, holding his cock in place, deep within her.

“Fuck me,” she eked out, mid-orgasm.

He started pumping her harder as his climax neared.

She roared one final time as her body collapsed on the bed. “God!”

Kurt tried to stop himself but he was already too far gone. He pumped her harder and faster before he, too, came, deep within her.

His hips stilled. Diane’s leg fell to the bed. They laid there in a sweaty heap for quite some time, breathing heavily but enjoying the happy hormones coursing through their bodies.

Kurt scooted backwards and pulled Diane with him, rolling her to her back. He leaned in and untied her hands before laying back on the bed.

“Wow,” she cooed.

“I forgot to use my tie.”

She looked down at her feet to see his tie still laying at the end of the bed. “Considering you were behind me, there wasn’t a whole lot for me to not see.”

“True. I got an idea and ran with it.”

“Yeah. That was cruel.”

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. “You loved it.”

“Just don’t do it for so long. I was starting to go insane.”

Kurt kissed her temple. “Good to know.”

The couple laid in bed for a bit longer. Kurt took a deep breath and sighed. “Let’s get ready for bed.”

“’Kay.”

Kurt rose first and offered a hand to his wife. She accepted it and walked with him to their bathroom and turned on the shower. Diane hopped in and quickly washed the sweat off of her before climbing back out to find that Kurt had already set aside her silk PJs for her.

She kissed him on the cheek as he brushed his teeth, “you’re so good to me.”

Kurt grinned and spit before kissing her back. He slapped her on the ass once more before heading back into their bedroom. “I know. As long as you behave yourself."

"We'll see," she replied quietly, grinning from ear to ear.


End file.
